


Your Lips Are Representing the Benefit of Life

by garbagebins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sent you a winky-emoji! How is that not clearly stating that I wanted to have sex with you?"</p>
<p>Louis is angry with his boyfriend Liam for not spending enough time with him while they are on tour in America. Liam doesn't know what he did wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Are Representing the Benefit of Life

Louis huffed, throwing his phone aside on the bed, glaring in slight frustration at the text he had just received from Liam.

_Just hangingggg out wit Niall for a bit. So bored of being inside all day. xxxxxx_

He wanted to type out a reply, saying how he’d know plenty of things to do in the hotel (followed with a wink-emoji), but he would just be repeating himself. So far Liam hadn’t taken the hint to come to bed with him and spend some time with Louis and finally fuck him again.

Being in a relationship with someone who is on tour with you was a lot easier than having your partner stay back home, but he was absolutely certain he had more sex with his ex-girlfriend while he was away on tour, than he had had with Liam. It had been such a long time since they had sex, but it wasn’t like he was counting, really (three weeks and one day).

He rummaged through the sheets to retrieve his phone, not yet frustrated enough to part with it. Plus he knew he would never be able to get to sleep in such a mood, so he could at least entertain himself with some online fun and games.

When he unlocked his phone he immediately saw Liam had send him another text and he groaned to himself.

_Sleep tight <3333_

_Thanks. Come to bed soon plz_  

But Liam didn’t. Louis had been awake for another two hours, winning a few levels in candy crush, going through twitter and looking up some pictures of their latest gigs and still there was no sign of Liam coming to bed.

 

Compared to their last tour, they had a lot more free time this time around. They were playing fewer gigs and had more time in-between gigs to relax. Apparently, time for a proper fuck was still rare. After the gig they usually just passed out, too tired to function properly. If they weren’t ushered to a studio to record their album the next morning, they’d have a sound check to go to or they were travelling across the American continent on their tour bus. Sex on a tour bus was basically impossible. They had tried it once, but the bunk was way too cramped to even and after Liam’s boner had vanished when he had hit head against the ceiling of the bunk while Louis had given him a hand job, Liam had decided to retire back to his own bunk, below Louis’. They had fallen asleep hand in hand nonetheless.

Apart from that they actually have _some_ free time now, especially since the fourth album was fully recorded, but Liam had decided to spend that time with Zayn and Niall instead of with him and it made Louis doubt himself a little bit and he absolutely hated that feeling. He hated it even more that it was Liam who made him feel this way.

Louis heard the door to his room unlock with a ‘click’ and he quickly locked his phone and placed it on the bedside table, shuffling underneath the duvet. He didn’t fall asleep. Instead he listened to Liam rummaging around in the bathroom for a few moments, before all the lights were turned off and the bed dipped when Liam lay down beside him.

“Goodnight,” Liam whispered, giving him a soft peck on his shoulder and placed a hand on Louis’ bare hip, falling asleep almost immediately. 

* * *

 

Louis managed to keep his distance from Liam for the next two shows, too frustrated to deal with him. He didn’t ignore Liam per se, but he pretended to be asleep when Liam woke up the next morning to go to the gym, hung around Niall for most of the sound check and went to bed right after the concert that night and repeated that the next day. After the show he made an excuse to the other guys on the tour bus to not watch a movie with them in the front lounge, and he barged past them into the bunk area, where he crawled into his bunk and pushed a pair of earphones into his ears, ready to ignore the world for a couple of hours.

For about ten songs he was indeed left alone, until he saw the curtains move a bit and there was a knock on the side of his bunk. He took out one of the earphones and peaked out from a gap he just created and looked straight into Liam’s face.

“Hey,” he said. “Can I join you?”

Louis didn’t say anything; he just nodded. He shuffled a bit further into the bunk so there was enough space for Liam to crawl in next to him. He turned off his iPod and threw it to the foot of the bunk, watching Liam take off his shoes and jeans, before crawling in next to him. Louis let himself be taken into Liam’s warm embrace and he automatically placed his head on the younger boy’s chest.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Liam stated, running his hand through Louis’ hair softly.

Again, Louis kept quiet, just enjoying the pads of Liam’s fingers massaging his scalp. 

“Why?” When Louis kept silent again, Liam gave him a poke in the side, before speaking again. “Please talk to me?" 

“I…” Louis started, his voice a little bit hoarse from the gig. “I wasn’t ignoring you.” 

He heard Liam sigh, his chest rising and falling again. “You’ve been distant at least. Did I do something wrong?” 

Louis took a handful of Liam’s shirt and buried his nose in the fabric. Liam hadn’t taken a shower after the show apparently and Louis could smell a pretty strong smell of sweat. “You really smell terrible,” he just mumbled, but he didn’t stop sniffing slightly at Liam’s skin. Even though he reeked, it smelled so perfectly and deliciously like Liam.

Of course he was not going tell Liam this. He was annoyed with Liam after all. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Louis…”

For a moment Louis thought about just sliding further on top of Liam and kiss him instead of answering him, but he knew that was probably not going to change anything. 

He bit his lip and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Liam’s face. “I was just thinking… just wondering…” He took a deep and nervous breath. “Am I bad in bed?”

Liam blinked at him for a moment, before he snorted. “What?”

Louis felt his face heat up and he ducked down in embarrassment. Liam wrapped his arms properly around his body and pulled him in tightly, the cast on Liam’s right arm feeling heavy on his back.

“Why would you think that?”

“Just… stuff,” Louis mumbled, turning his head so he could speak a little more clearly. “It’s been a while since we… well, did it.” Why was it so much more embarrassing to talk about sex than actually doing it? “Every night you just fall asleep and in the morning you wake up before me to go to the gym and then the other day… And it’s not even… you know, but we had all day off and you just spend the entire day with Zayn and then with Niall and… I would have just liked you with me for a bit?” He paused, giving Liam time to reply, but he didn’t, so he continued. “We’re always around other people, like now,” he said, just as he heard someone yell from the front lounge. “I would just like to spend some more time with you alone… when we’re awake I mean. Is it something that I am doing wrong?”

Liam was silent for a few seconds, before he finally spoke. “Hey Louis… look at me?”

Louis did as he was told and faced Liam, his heart beating in his chest. Liam just smiled at him, before pulling him down by the neck of his shirt and placing their lips together.

At first Louis just stayed still, but he soon relaxed into the kiss. Louis tasted a faint hint of Gatorade in Liam’s mouth, as their lips moved together smoothly.

Liam was the one to pull away. He placed his hand on Louis’ cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb gently. He sighed and then he finally spoke. “I’m so sorry… so fucking sorry.” He looked into Louis’ eyes for a few more moments, before pulling him back into a tight hug, kissing the top of Louis’ head. “I just thought that we’re around each other all the time and that you’ll get tired of me or something.”

Louis was about to open his mouth to tell Liam how stupid that was, but Liam spoke again.

“We were together all throughout the breaks and then during the last break at the end and then you suddenly became a bit distant and I was scared I wasn’t giving you enough space…”

“Wait...” Louis wiggled out of Liam’s hug, so he could properly look at Liam again. “When was this?”

“A few days before you did that football match…” Liam furrowed his brows a little bit.

Louis could not remember him distancing himself from Liam anywhere in the last six months, especially not during their last break, where he had actually been pretty desperate for Liam’s touch.

And then something clicked in Louis’ head and he hit his head against Liam’s shoulder a few times. “Oh my god, we are both so stupid. Why are we so stupid?” Liam looked confused and Louis gave an exasperated sigh. “I wasn’t distancing myself; I was just nervous for that football match.” He placed a wet kiss on Liam’s lips. “Oh Liam, you are my boyfriend! How can you think I can get sick of you? I want to spend every single minute of the day with you.”

“I want that too…” Liam mumbled, as Louis pressed another few wet smacking kisses on his lips. “Fuck, Louis…” His moved his hands down to Louis’ hips and held him down tightly. “I wanted to come back to your room all day on Friday but I just thought you…” Louis interrupted him with another kiss.

He couldn’t believe how dumb Liam could be and how much in love he was with him. He wondered how fucking dumb that actually made him, but he was certain this was absolutely worth it. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away. “I was waiting for you all night!”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that then?”

“I did! I kept texting you that there was plenty of stuff to do in my hotel room!” He sighed incredulously. 

“I just thought you meant you were too busy and didn’t want me there.” Liam looked at him, his brows furrowed

Louis stared at Liam for a few moments. “I sent you a winky-emoji! How is that not clearly stating that I wanted to have sex with you? I even put lube and condoms underneath my pillow for easy access…” He pecked Liam on the lips before he felt his own eyes grow bigger when he realised something. “Shit… I think I left those there.”

Liam snorted, pulling Louis down for a kiss. “Sorry…”

“You’re so dumb,” Louis said, hopefully in a fond way. “And so am I…”

They were interrupted by the door to the bunk area opening and they listened for a few moments as someone walked past their bunk, before apparently tripping and falling down with an ‘oomph’.

“Liam, what are your pants doing on the floor? You’re not having sex are you? That’s against the rules.”

Liam chuckled and opened the curtain and they were met with Harry’s face, smiling broadly. He looked them up and down once, seeing they were, for the most part, dressed, and held up the trousers.

“I tripped over them,” he stated. 

“Just put them in my bunk.”

“OK,” Harry said happily, doing as he was told, before getting undressed. “I’m going to bed.” He managed to trip over his own trousers as he was pulling them off. “Please don’t have sex; I want to sleep.”

“Uhuh,” Liam said, he stopped paying attention to what Harry was saying. He just pulled Louis down for another kiss.

Harry huffed. “Love… it’s disgusting.”

Louis chuckled into Liam’s mouth, pulling the curtains shut again, focusing entirely on Liam for a bit. How his lips felt against his, the slight beard Liam had been growing tickling his skin and his hands roaming over every part of Louis’ body he could reach. Liam grabbed a handful of Louis’ bum with his left hand, before running it over his back up to Louis’ hair, his right arm keeping Louis flush against his body.

They pulled apart when Harry climbed into the bunk across from Louis’, wishing them a “goodnight” and then it went quiet in the bunk area. 

Louis put his head back on Liam’s shoulder, letting out a content breath as Liam’s hand kept massaging his scalp.

“We have tomorrow off…” Liam whispered and Louis looked up, smiling. “Will there be a lot to do in your hotel room?”

Louis pretended to think about it. “I dunno…” He then broke out in a smile. “Do you have lube and condoms?” 

“Yeah.” Liam nodded and he placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“Well then; we have a deal. You’ll bring… that, and I will bring room service.”

“Deal.”

“Deal,” Louis repeated, still smiling. He closed his eyes and firmly gripped Liam’s shirt, preventing him to leave the bunk.

“Love you.” Liam’s nails scratched over his scalp gently.

Louis made an appreciative noise. “Love you,” he managed to mumble as he fell asleep in Liam’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome on my fics :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: [lilopaynis](http://lilopaynis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
